


Тёплое полотенце

by Celine_Violsson



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Gen, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celine_Violsson/pseuds/Celine_Violsson
Summary: Осенью особенно уютно дома, под крылом любимого ангела.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Тёплое полотенце

— Ну и дождь сегодня, бр-р! — Кроули влетел в прихожую, стараясь как можно скорее запереть за собой дверь от холодного осеннего воздуха, — Азирафаэль? Ангел, ты дома?

Из кухни донеслась неясная возня, шум упавшей из шкафа сковородки и последующая укоризненная тишина, которая заставила сковородку самостоятельно отползти в угол. Из кухни выглянул сияющий Азирафаэль.

— О, привет, мой дорогой! — от ангела пахло пряностями и солнечным светом. Кроули абсолютно не знает, как это объяснить, но так оно и было. Всегда так было. Кроме того, с появлением Азирафаэля в прихожей стало намного светлее, — ты же совсем замёрз! — Азирафаэль выглядел так, будто готов идти отчитывать ледяной ветер и морось, — да сними ты наконец свой плащ и иди в гостиную, там уже растоплен камин! — сам Азирафаэль юркнул на кухню. Кроули проводил его взглядом, забросил плащ на крючок и прошёл в гостиную. Ему она очень нравилась. Маленькая, но с большим окном, в коричнево-бежевых тонах и с подушками на диване. И наволочками из шотландки… Да, гостиная Кроули очень нравилась. Главное, не слишком часто говорить это дизайнеру Азирафаэлю, иначе в кабинете Кроули чудесным образом материализуются подушки и наволочки из шотландки. Хорошего понемногу. Кроули плюхнулся на диван и прикрыл глаза. Через некоторое время пришёл Азирафаэль, сел рядом и укрыл Кроули чем-то мягким и приятным на ощупь.  
— Тёплое полотенце? — Кроули очнулся от легкого сна и растерянно смотрел на махровую ткань. Азирафаэль кивнул и разгладил пару складок.  
— Я накрывал им свежие булочки.  
— Ты… Ты печёшь булочки? — Кроули спросил это таким тоном, что не угадаешь, то ли он собирается разрыдаться от умиления, то ли рассмеяться от неожиданности и неловкости, то ли вообще всё вместе.  
— Ну… Да?  
Кроули молчал. Он не мог определиться с эмоцией, которую стоит выразить, кроме того, полотенце было таким тёплым и уютным… Точно как ладонь Азирафаэля, которая накрыла запястье Кроули. Конечно, сам Кроули довольно поздно заметил это. Другой рукой Азирафаэль уже мягко приобнял его за плечо и надо сказать, Кроули ничего не мог сделать. Вырываться из объятий ангела не в его компетенции. Так он это себе объяснял.  
— Так… — Кроули на этот раз не мог сообразить, что сказать. А нужно ли что-то говорить? Что именно? Сколько букв в словах должно быть в среднем? Он посмотрел на руку Азирафаэля на своём запястье. Всё ещё на месте. Попытался незаметно взглянуть на руку ангела на своём плече. Всё ещё на месте. Обратился к своим мыслям. Отсутствуют.  
— Э-э, я… — Кроули отчаянно собирал в предложение все оставшиеся в памяти слова, пока остальные, отплясывая, исчезали за горизонтом.  
— Тебе лучше? — Азирафаэль крайне обеспокоено посмотрел на сжатые губы Кроули, его побледневшее лицо, и отсутствующий взгляд в стену напротив. В общих чертах, Кроули сейчас напоминал серьезно задумавшегося лягушонка.  
— Не. Знаю. Мне. Тепло. — отчеканил Кроули, — змеи любят тепло, — он сам не понял зачем сказал это.  
— О-о-о, — Азирафаэль издал мурчащий звук и прильнул головой к плечу Кроули. Кроули же мог поклясться, что прямо сейчас он обнимает самое мягкое и пушистое существо на свете. А ещё он понятия не имеет сколько они так просидели.

— Пойдём уже на кухню, я накормлю тебя. Ты будешь чай с мятой или с малиной? — Азирафаэль тепло посмотрел на улыбнувшегося ему Кроули.  
— С мятой. И малиной. Все вместе! — когда Азирафаэль выскользнул из объятий и отправился на кухню, Кроули расслабленно упал на диванную подушку и мечтательно вздохнул, продолжая улыбаться собственным мыслям. Но через пару секунд он спохватился, откинув на спинку дивана остывающее полотенце, и полетел на кухню.  
— Стой, погоди! — Кроули обнял Азирафаэля со спины и отвёл его от плиты к столу, — я сам всё сделаю, садись.

Капли настырно стучали по карнизам, и только на один подоконник они падали плавной музыкой. А за этим окном разливался негаснущий свет.


End file.
